


Monkey King and The Water God

by Carter_Vincent



Category: RWBY
Genre: #FirstMeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at the beach, Neptune's father tries enforcing to his 11 year old son that he needs a wife, however, Neptune doesn't have any interest in a wife. Taking him into the water, his father leaves Neptune to practically drown on his own. Luckily, a certain faunus boy is on the beach when it goes down. Unluckily, neither are very great at swimming and get caught up in a wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey King and The Water God

Mr. Vasilias gave huffed, saying in a gruff voice, “You’ll never find a wife like this. You’re too small, too whiny! You have no talents and can’t even hold a dagger properly.” His son shunk in himself, staring at his bare feet. They were at the beach, the water was cold but the waves were minimum.   
“But what if I don’t want a wife?” The eleven year old child asked, his shaggy blue hair hanging in his eyes but he made no move to get it out of it.   
“What was that? ‘Don’t want a wife’? You don’t have a choice, you have to carry on the Vasilias name, Neptune.”  
“Why can’t I just go play with the other kids? I don’t want to get on that boat and I don’t want to think about having a wife yet. Why would I even want one? Girls are just annoying and whiny!” He looked over at the old boat beside them on the shore, it looked like it was rotting and the metal on the bottom would give out in any moment. He did not want to get in that thing.   
Without an answer, his father took him harshly by the shoulder and shoved him into the boat, getting in after. Neptune shifted anxiously on his bench, his back to his father so he could watch the shore get further and further away as the man rowed the dinghy out into the open water. Nep was always nervous in water, his mother had been attacked by a shark when he was around five- her leg had been bitten off, she bled out before the ambulance had gotten to them. Neptune never really blamed sharks or anything but he was always anxious in the ocean.   
The boy inhaled sharply when he felt something hard hit his back, sending him into the icy water, taking more than a mouthful into his water. He coughed and gagged, looking up to his father with burning eyes. He couldn’t hear his father to well over his attempts to clear his lungs but he caught something about swimming back or not getting home, something on those lines, and like that his father was rowing back to shore. Now, Neptune could swim as well as any other eleven year old boy in a swimming pool, but this was the ocean, and no guardian helping him, he started off unable to breathe, and, as explained, the ocean made him anxious. Panic was the only thing running through his body, energizing his flailing limbs, blocking all thought process from his head. 

~~~ 

Sun Wukong laughed brightly as he fled a restaurant, a pie in his hands and a baguette held snuggly in his tail. A chef of the restaurant chanced him only a bit into the sand but probably didn’t want to get his uniform sandy so went back to the building. Once he was a ways from the restaurant, the faunus boy slowed to a stop. He laughed some more as he began eating the pie with his hands. He was totally content. This was the life! He lived on the each of the beach, always got free food, no one ever bothered him! Not even parents to tell him what to do! It was great, really! He was perfectly content, eating his pie atop a rock when he heard something a bit off. He looked around for a moment before noticing what he assumed was a father and son- the father was yelling at the boy about something.   
He wasn’t completely positive but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t considered okay for a father to rough-handle their child, which the man appeared to be doing with how he shoved the boy into the old boat. Curious, Sun set down his pie and bread on the rock then slid down the rock and went to the water’s edge. A small gasp came from him when the assumed father suddenly pushed the assumed son into the water and began rowing away. It looked like the boy couldn’t swim at all, sort of looked like a retarded otter. Sun, being part monkey, was a good swimmer but not nearly good enough to be able to carry another person while doing so. But he had to try, right? Besides, it seemed like a fun thing to do.   
Sun got out to the boy easily but it stopped being easy then. He tried to tell the boy to calm down, got hit in the face, tried to grab his hand, got kicked in the stomach, the guy was insane! Then, without any reason, the kid started to go lax. At first Sun was relieved but then the boy was too still, just floating in the water kinda. That certainly freaked the faunus out but it was his only chance to get him in his arms. Though, that was all he could do. He kicked his legs and swung his tail as much as possible but they were moving very slowly..better than nothing, though. That was, until, they started being pulled out of tide.   
“Wha-?” Sun looked behind them and watched as a massive wave began forming, dragging them right into it.   
He only had time to close his mouth before it slammed right on top of them. The impact caused he and Neptune to slam heads together, making him scream under the water- taking in a large amount of the salty water. Letting go of the blue haired boy, Sun was thrown down into the sandy bed and dragged a good five feet before getting a large rock and flying up in the water, losing consciousness.   
By some miracle, the both got back to the shore. They came up nearly fifteen feet apart on the beach; Neptune woke up first, coughing harshly. A lurch caused him to roll on his side and puke out a large amount of the ocean water. Sitting up slowly, his head spun, which he promptly put his hand on the lump on the side of his head. He flinched but stood anyway. Looking around, he noticed that he was still on the beach, but..how did he get back to the beach? He had been out in the water. Last thing he remembered was that were was a boy trying to grab him, then everything went dark.   
Standing, he noticed the boy from before laying a ways away in the sand. He gasped and walked over to him as quickly as he could with the pulsing in his head. Another gasp left him at the crimson sand and hair covering the boy, he had a head injury, blood was coming from it. The boy was unconscious, and was pale, but suddenly- without the slightest warning- he sprung alive. Neptune screamed, running back a few feet, when the boy leapt to his feet. They both stared at each other for a long moment, both somewhat dazed. Then, without thinking, Neptune spoke.   
“You have a tail.” He said, scrunching his face.   
“I have a tail,” Sun replied slowly, nodding his head. Sun then continued with, “Are you alright? You passed out in the water!”   
Neptune’s eyes widened, “Am /I/ alright? Are /you/ alright? Your head is bleeding!”   
“My head is..” The faunus looked down, staring at the bloody sand then touched his head where it hurt, pulling it away to see his hand covered in blood. “Oh. I guess that happened in the water.”   
“What do you mean? I saw you swimming toward me.”  
Sun grinned, coming up close to Neptune, “Yeah! That man you were with! He pushed you in the water and I was like ‘that isn’t right?’ and you looked like you were dying so I swam in too save you! Though, you’re really heavy so I couldn’t get back to shore on my own. I think the wave is the only reason we made it back!”  
Neptune grinned back at the grey-eyed boy, “Well, um, thank you!” He put out his hand to shake with Sun, “My name is Neptune Vasilias.”   
Sun took his hand in his not bloody hand, shaking it excitedly, “I’m Sun Wukong!” After a moment, he added in with a laugh, “For being name Neptune, you’re awful at swimming~” Neptune laughed with him, they laughed together for a while, both seeming to have forgotten their injuries.


End file.
